Kureha Shinogi
Summary Kureha Shinogi is one of the martial artists fought by Baki Hanma during the Underground Tournament Saga and also Kosho Shinogi's older brother. He is notable for being an incredibly famous and talented doctor who utilizes medical knowledge over martial arts, making him distinctly unique within the context of the tournament. He entered the tournament for the purposes of showing how medical knowledge outclasses pure martial arts and to test his incredibly honed body, although he is eventually defeated by Baki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A | 9-A Name: Kureha Shinogi Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Information Analysis (Discerns the state of Baki's circulatory system as well as his offensive ability by looking at him), Body Control (Possesses abnormal control over his body and even uses this to negate the damage and bruising dealt by Baki's initial rush against him), Acupuncture, Minor Sense Manipulation (Causes complete anesthesia with a single needle), Analytical Prediction (Perfectly predicts the movements of a serious Baki, who has already been shown to work around similar abilities while exceedingly casual. for a short time), Durability Negation (Due to his medical knowledge, he is adept at causing internal damage to his opponents. Most notably, he can cause the water inside of someone's body to vibrate to cause extreme internal shock or directly touch organs without breaking the skin) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Casually broke one of Baki Hanma's ribs, although he was markedly inferior to a serious Baki. Killed a 700 kilogram Tiger with his bare hands), can ignore conventional durability in various ways (Was able to directly manipulate Doppo Orochi's heart after he died to revive him and repeatedly showcases ways to cause grievous internal harm) | Small Building level (Superior to his brother, Kosho, who broke part of Goki Shibukawa's skull) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to a semi-serious Baki in this regard and is repeatedly shown to move faster than normal humans can react) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can keep Baki in a hold for a short time) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Took several hits from a serious Baki, who needed to use an especially powerful stance to actually defeat him by ripping open his stomach) | Small Building level Stamina: Extremely High (Casually engages in training regimes that no normal human could ever maintain and is considered to have the most perfect body in history, with the likely exception of Yujiro) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Considered the most skilled surgeon in the world, with even the Korakuen Hall's own doctor, who can heal people from otherwise permanently crippling wounds, stating that no one would dare refuse his help. His medical knowledge allows him to perform feats on par with master martial artists and was considered impressive by Yujiro Hanma's standards, who complimented him on "doing his homework" and states that his anatomical knowledge greatly surpasses that of the vast majority of martial artists. His knowledge of anatomy was considered daunting by Izou Motobe, who trained and vastly outclasses Gaia. Performs surgeries that normally take hours in minutes at most) Weaknesses: Very arrogant and somewhat sadistic. The extreme precision required for most of his maneuvers makes them difficult to use in a combat setting. Key: Underground Arena Saga | Maximum Tournament Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors Category:Tier 9 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists